


Three Things My Father Told Me

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst and Humor, M/M, Sentinel Thursday Challenge, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is hanging out down on memory lane and his dad is coming over.  This could either be good or bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Things My Father Told Me

Three Things My Father Told Me  
By Patt

 

Summary: Jim is hanging out down on memory lane and his dad is coming over. This could either be good or bad.  
Warnings: Silly, sexual humor and did I mention silly?  
Genre: Implied Slash  
Rating: Teen  
Word Count: 1098  
Challenge 489: Ferry

 

Jim was trying to rush around the loft and get things done because his dad was coming over to visit and Jim was going to tell him about him and Blair. Jim was late, because he had to ride the ferry that day and it got delayed half-way across. 

Blair walked in and asked, “Hey Jim, why do you look frantic?”

“My dad’s going to be here any moment and I’m not prepared,” Jim answered. 

“Why are you so late, you got off early, I thought,” Blair pointed out. 

“I had to fetch a prisoner for Simon and I had to go by ferry and the ferry stopped midway and was delayed for almost two hours. Can you imagine?” Jim asked. 

“Just tell your dad what happened, Jim.”

“Somehow, I’m late because I was riding the ferry doesn’t sound that good,” Jim said. 

“Yeah, I guess you can’t tell him about us and what you might have been doing,” Blair teased. 

“What are you talking about, Blair?”

“Riding the ferry? I mean, me.”

Jim blushed deep red and said, “I hate that word, do you know that?” 

“For a second there I thought you were going to say you hated riding the ferry,” Blair joked once more. 

“God, why are you home? This is going to be hell already and now I have to worry about your snide comments? I can’t take the pressure,” Jim admitted. 

“Do you need me to take some of that pressure off?” Blair asked, all wickedly. 

“See, this is what I mean. I need you to leave right now. Please?” Jim begged. 

“Okay, since you said please, I’ll go visit Mrs. Brown in 310 and see if she needs me to run to the store for her. You have a good visit with your dad. Stay calm, Jim.”

“Yeah, seeing Mrs. Brown is a good idea. Thank you,” Jim said, happily. “Shit, my dad is in the parking lot. Blair, could you leave now?”

Blair laughed and opened up the door. See you later, lover,” Blair called out as loud as could be and Jim wanted to strangle him. Jim wanted to tell his dad about them, not let Blair do it with his big mouth. Although, normally, Jim loved that mouth. 

Jim paced in the living room until he heard the knock. He considered not answering for a moment, but then remembered his truck was downstairs and then William would really wonder what Jim was up to. 

Jim opened the front door and forced a smile onto his face. “Come on in, Dad. What would you like to drink?”

“I could use a beer, if you have one,” William answered. 

Jim went directly to the fridge and got them each a beer and opened them. “Do you want a glass for it, Dad?”

“No, bottle is just fine, thank you,” William said. 

“Sit down and make yourself at home. I have to talk to you about something important and I want you to be sitting so you don’t faint and hit your head.”

William laughed and said, “Jimmy, just calm down. Tell me what’s on your mind.”

“Dad, do you remember the three things you told me that were most important in life before I left for the service?” 

“Sure I do. First, always be true to yourself. Love yourself for whom you are, not for who you think people want to see. Second, find someone to share in your life that makes your heart beat harder and your face break into a smile for no reason all the time. And third is love the person in your life like there would be no tomorrow. Always be true to that person and happiness will follow. Is that what you mean?” William asked. 

“I can’t believe you remember,” Jim said, smiling. 

“I take it you’ve met someone and fallen in love and want to tell me about it. Did you love yourself and remain true to yourself?” William wondered. 

“Yes, I did remain true to myself. I’m in love for the last time in my life. I honestly can’t believe how lucky I am,” Jim confessed. 

“Then why isn’t Blair here with you?” William inquired. 

“I should have known that you already knew. You always knew things before they came out of my mouth,” Jim said, grinning. “And I take it this doesn’t bother you that much.

“I really like Blair. He invites me over to dinner almost every Sunday and even when you’re not here, he entertains me until you get here. And did you really think no one would notice how clean the office is now that he moved out and up to your room?” William laughed. 

“I’m so grateful that you’re taking it this well. I was so nervous,” Jim said. 

“Call Blair and tell him to come home, it’s safe,” William ordered. 

Jim called him on his cell and Blair was there within a moment or two. He flew through the front door looking like he was rearing for a fight and said, “You guys look happy. Wow, this is a nice change from what I expected.”

“Blair, I have no idea why he was that nervous.”

“Did Jim tell you he was late because he was riding the ferry?” Blair asked all innocent like. 

William had just taken a swig of the beer and spit it into Jim’s shirt. Then William really started laughing when he saw how embarrassed Jim was. 

“You must have more fun with him, Blair. And I mean, teasing him,” William said. 

“I do. He’s great, he’s like having a party favor for all parties,” Blair explained. 

“Okay you two, that’s enough. You’re both pissing me off,” Jim said. 

“Jimmy, I have to go shopping, why don’t you go and ride the ferry,” William said as he laughed and walked out the front door. “Congratulations to both of you.”

“Thanks, William,” Blair said. 

“Bye, Dad. See you on Sunday,” Jim called out. 

Jim shut the door and locked it and gave Blair the evil eye. Blair looked at him, smiled and asked, “Would you like to ride that ferry now?” And Blair took off for the stairs and Jim couldn’t catch him fast enough. 

Oh, the things, Blair made Jim do. It was sad. 

The end


End file.
